War Pony (Star)
by Pegasister MLP
Summary: Joey's friend is signed up as a pit pony for the war soon Star must trust others to go home using her trust she will travel back home as a war pony
1. Chapter 1

In a small town of Britain. In thecountry side Albert's horseJoey was peacefully grazing in the meadowbeside him was a pluck pony lying down on the grass. The pony was wise and her mane was long and scatteredbut if you looked closely  
scars were on her body.

Their wasmostly small scars on her rump and a long gash on her neck although she was wise the scars on her body had a story to tell of friendship, trust and learning to trust again.

* * *

It was a sunny morning but lingered in the air was was expected to go to the horse fair. Shewas alert by the noise of a wrangler who came by with a halter she neighed her coat was a dappled grey with a black mark on her  
face.

"Here girl I have a little snack" Star walked slowly towards the man allow herself to be lead to a circle where men would bid on her the man called out " Shetland pony 12 years old who is willing to buy her?"

The bids came up in 10s her price was 20 shillings she was brought by a young man with his father who was a landlord. She felt uneasy being lead by the young man who appeared to have a amusing look "so son what do you think?"  
"Father aren't you sure about this we have a car for lord sakes do we need this animal!" Said the son the father replied "the 'animal' will be a great idea for our family son she has feelings as well. Don't judge a book by its cover or in this case  
thepony"


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since Star came to the estate she was feed the best grain and had freedom in the apple orchard. She would be often visited by the lady of the house who would take her out by a buggy.

She was happy until the son of her buyer can smiling saying " hey girl I was wrong you are beautiful " her head turned towards him her ears were perfectly perked. She was smiling in her eyes and to her it was a bond that could never be found. He gave  
her a apple ripe and sweet she closed her eyes in pleasure.

* * *

A week passed and the bells rang from the church. A man shouted " these bells shall not ring until the war ends " Star was signed up to work as a pit pony for the mines and to plow a field for the war effort.

Her driver was kind and thoughtful Stan was his name and they were close she missed her real home. It was a heavy workload for her but she put her best effort to pull the cart for coal.

She never lost hope one day her driver was replaced he was unkind and pulled her mouth her load of coal was heavier than the ones she did with Stan. Alas her fair share of work was replacing heavy loads with more carts to pull. She was exhausted and  
pulled her back despite her efforts the cart didn't even budge forwards. " Could you pull you pathetic pony!"

He shouted whipped her back the whip cracked sounding like snakes in her ear. She remembered her promise in life to try her best. She ignored the rude cries and started pulling soon the cart was moving at a steady pace.

She wanted her driver but he wasn't their but she did her best the whip lashed on her back landing heavily contacted her body. With each blow of the whip the contact made small marks and then turned into open wounds that never healed.

* * *

 **hi everyone I'm sure going to write more chaptersso see you soon next week**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I was so busy with school but in three weeks I will be on holidays here is another chapter enjoy

* * *

Star's coat dripped with a mixture of sweat and her rump was bleeding from the whip. Shethought that this would never end and she would never see the light at the pit. The driver heard the whistle toot and drove the cart pit to the  
could eat and take care of the pit ponies one of the driver who was called Dave commented "lad your horse is bleeding at the croup she needs to be taken to the vet" he took a step.

Star's head was down but when she heard the gravel she looked up at Dave who said "here lassie this will help your wounds but I will take care of you" in his hand. Was a cloth wet with water he began to use it on her back cleaning the area where she was  
whipped it stung her but she stood still.

After her coat was taken care of he gave her a bucket of oats which she ate hungrily star was exhausted from her work and Dave noticed this along with the other drivers Ben,Gus, Danny one of the drivers said "use of working you do this lass need rest  
switch her with Prancer for at least a month and she will be good as new."

He commented to Star's driver who was eating a ham sandwich with mayonnaise. Danny stood up and untied the the harness from Star and placed a halter on her. He lead her to a box stall filled with straw bedding and a hay net and placed a blanket on her.  
She snorted and next to the stall was Prancer who was taller and wise he was older than her.

Prancer said "Star what's going on are you okay your hindquarters are red and wounded. The driver is ruthless towards horses" she replied "I feel so tired that idiot of a driver gave me a thrashing it wasn't my fault the cart was to heavy. I couldn't  
take it the man was too much his name was Dan" she became distressed and became teary eyed. His head gently touched the withers and rubbed them softly. 

* * *

So everyone did you enjoy this chapter? Now I would like to say thanks for reading this chapter and check me on YouTube my channel is called. Wait for it Pegasus sister productions. Bye see everyone in a new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Star spent a month on a relaxing and gentle exercise with her driver Stan. He had recovered from the common cold and spent time watching Star. He was informed by Danny about Dan who did not treat Star right. Sometimes she would come last but every  
/muscle in her body pulled the cart of coal. She did exceedingly well during her home bound trashing of Dan. Dan was stripped of his horses and became a stable boy working in the stalls and fetching water. For the horses he was constantly watched by  
theforeman who kept pointing out where the nails and hammer were. The next year Star was used to pull coal for the families fireplaces one misty morning she trotted in a passed a driver and once on the highway. Shewas put on her hunches  
when a log scratched her neck leaving a gash on her neck. Onceher driver stopped her and soaked a cloth in water and applying the wet cloth on her neck. The next day she was sent home to her delight her owner was alive and well he had spent  
sleepless nights wondering about Star. He was happy that she was home but when he saw her scars he knew not all people were born kind to horses.

* * *

 **Hi thanks for reading this story this is about horse abuse let's stop it now**


End file.
